prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 23, 2012 Smackdown results
The March 23, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 20, 2012 at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. Summary With Daniel Bryan prompting and correcting her time and time again, AJ expounded on all the qualities she admires in her boyfriend – including his ability to make her feel safe, what a great lover he is and how he will make Sheamus tap-out at WrestleMania to continue on his path to becoming “the greatest of all time.” Sheamus soon interrupted, throwing his two cents in about Bryan by calling him a “sniveling little coward.” At WrestleMania, The Great White promised to “kick Bryan’s teeth down his throat.” In a battle between imminent WrestleMania tag team adversaries, Team Teddy's R-Truth leaped at Mark Henry from the top rope. But, The World's Strongest Man caught him in mid-air, executing The World's Strongest Slam for the sound victory. After Brie Bella accidently knocked her sister Nikki off the ring apron, AJ rolled up her opponent for another huge win. Following the match, her boyfriend World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan celebrated fiercely, as if he himself had won the match. While he walked up the ramp, continuing to coach his victorious girlfriend in a rather overbearing fashion, Nikki addressed the upcoming battle of the GMs at WrestleMania. Revealing that Brie is rooting for Team Johnny, Nikki led the WWE Universe in a pro-Team Teddy cheer. Following up his bold WWE Universe rally on Raw SuperShow Monday – in which he lobbied to become part of Team Teddy at WrestleMania – Zack Ryder informed SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long that if he was accepted onto the team, The Great Khali would join as well – with Hornswoggle as the mascot. This proposal included The Punjabi Giant decked out as a super-sized Long Island Iced-Z which led to a resounding “yes” from Teddy on all counts. Later, when newly installed Team Teddy mascot Hornswoggle chased Vickie Guerrero up onto the apron, the momentary break in the action caused by the disruption allowed Long Island Iced-Z to regain his composure and hit the Rough Ryder on Jack Swagger for the win. Moments after Big Show hit a chokeslam on Kane, Cody Rhodes came out of nowhere to attack his WrestleMania Intercontinental Title No. 1 contender – forcing the referee to call for the bell and award The World's Largest Athlete a giant victory by disqualification. As Big Show chased Rhodes into the crowd, Randy Orton emerged, hitting The Big Red Monster with the RKO just nine days before their clash at WrestleMania. The Funkasaurus was in full effect, busting a wicked groove both before and after overcoming Health Slater with an earth-shattering splash. Somebody call The One Man Southern Rock Band's momma! Christian joined the SmackDown announce team, as his fellow Team Johnny cohort Dolph Ziggler battled newly recruited Team Teddy member The Great Khali. With the action in full swing, Ziggler put his gigantic adversary in the sleeper hold. Before Khali had a chance to escape, Interim Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis personally rang the bell, informing the WWE Universe that The Show-Off Superstar had won the match by submission. However, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long quickly overturned that ruling, declaring that the match would continue. He told Dolph to return to the ring or he would be counted-out. He refused and as a result – once the referee reached the 10-count – Khali was awarded the victory. After the bell, Team Teddy members Kofi Kingston and Santino Marella sprinted down the ramp, delivering Ziggler back into the ring. This allowed Khali to take him down with a devastating Punjabi Chop. The Second City Saint journeyed to Friday nights, just nine days before he will put his WWE Title on the line against Chris Jericho in what has become an extremely personal WrestleMania showdown. Together with Sheamus, he would battle World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan – whom The Celtic Warrior will challenge at The Show of Shows – and The Miz – who has been completely unsuccessful at getting a match on The Grandest Stage of Them All. Just when Bryan looked be in trouble with The Great White in the fierce tag team main event, the calculating champion quickly tagged himself out, leaving Miz to fend for himself as he took off up the ramp with AJ and his title following close behind him. Sheamus finished off his remaining opponent with the Brogue Kick. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Jinder Mahal defeated Alex Riley *Mark Henry defeated R-Truth (3:00) *AJ (w/ Daniel Bryan) defeated Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) (2:47) *Zack Ryder (w/ Hornswoggle) defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (4:27) *The Big Show defeated Kane by DQ (3:44) *Brodus Clay defeated Heath Slater (1:30) *The Great Khali defeated Dolph Ziggler by Count Out (2:40) *CM Punk & Sheamus defeated Daniel Bryan & The Miz (10:12) *Dark Match: John Cena defeated Kane in a Steel Cage match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery AJ’s praise of Daniel Bryan cut short by Sheamus Smackdown 3.23.12.1.jpg Smackdown 3.23.12.2.jpg Smackdown 3.23.12.3.jpg Smackdown 3.23.12.4.jpg Smackdown 3.23.12.5.jpg Smackdown 3.23.12.6.jpg Mark Henry v R-Truth SD 3.23.12.1.jpg SD 3.23.12.2.jpg SD 3.23.12.3.jpg SD 3.23.12.4.jpg SD 3.23.12.5.jpg SD 3.23.12.6.jpg AJ v Brie Bella SD 3.23.12.7.jpg SD 3.23.12.8.jpg SD 3.23.12.9.jpg SD 3.23.12.10.jpg SD 3.23.12.11.jpg SD 3.23.12.12.jpg Zack Ryder v Jack Swagger SD 3.23.12.13.jpg SD 3.23.12.14.jpg SD 3.23.12.15.jpg SD 3.23.12.16.jpg SD 3.23.12.17.jpg SD 3.23.12.18.jpg The Big Show v Kane SD 3.23.12.19.jpg SD 3.23.12.20.jpg SD 3.23.12.21.jpg SD 3.23.12.22.jpg SD 3.23.12.23.jpg SD 3.23.12.24.jpg Brodus Clay v Heath Slater SD 3.23.12.25.jpg SD 3.23.12.26.jpg SD 3.23.12.27.jpg SD 3.23.12.28.jpg SD 3.23.12.29.jpg SD 3.23.12.30.jpg The Great Khali v Dolph Ziggler SD 3.23.12.31.jpg SD 3.23.12.32.jpg SD 3.23.12.33.jpg SD 3.23.12.34.jpg SD 3.23.12.35.jpg SD 3.23.12.36.jpg Punk & Sheamus v Bryan & The Miz SD 3.23.12.37.jpg SD 3.23.12.38.jpg SD 3.23.12.39.jpg SD 3.23.12.40.jpg SD 3.23.12.41.jpg SD 3.23.12.42.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #657 at CAGEMATCH.net * #657 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events